Vesuvius
Vesuvius Real Name- '''Number Two '''Species- '''Mutant Human/Olympian Automaton (robot) hybrid (android) Affiliations- Kaan'Qsst (his creator), Team Titan (Dark Earth) '''Current Status- '''The Dark Earth was destroyed. In Universe 1, he was bound into Mt Vesuvius and cannot leave. '''Legal status Dark Earth (he was considered a terrorist, but technically a super-hero) Universe 1 (a super-villain) Relations- '''Number One (his 'sister', of sorts) '''Personality (Universe 1) He was built for destruction, and he enjoys creating small and large examples of this. He doesn't seek specifically to harm living beings, but he also doesn't feel greatly sad if any are foolish enough to get in his way. He has a great desire for freedom and making his own decisions. (Dark Earth) His desire for freedom and exposure to popular culture brought him closer and closer to developing a human personality and emotions. He was still quite distanced from humanity in terms of empathy, but he gained some heroism in wanting to stop the villains that were controlling everybody's lives. He very much came to believe in doing minor evils for a greater good, if neccesary. Major Enemies (Universe 1) Planet Titan (Dark Earth) Canyon/Lava Flow- Canyon hated him, but as Lavaflow, neither could harm the other, and it became more of a rivalry than an emnity. Power Source- '''technological; he has two power cores, one to transmit vibrational energy, the other for heat. '''Powers (Universe 1) Heat and vibration control in order to make small, recurring, localised volcanoes. Immense physical toughness due to robotic body, heightened, several miles radius vibrational detection ability, and various transmutative abilities, such as turning water to steam, rock to lava, and so on. Was capable of creating small geysers, earthquakes and so on, he merely focussed on volcanoes a majority of the time. He can create vibrations around himself to allow him to undetectably burrow through the ground. (Dark Earth) Mister Smith upgrades him nanites that allow him to self-repair, and also strengthens his metallic skeleton further, and adds AIs to give him extra operational capacities. Background (Universe 1) He was created by Kaan'Qsst, a rogue Vor with the power to merge technology and organics, as a means to destroy the Earth (or at least its surface) if it could not be conquered. A human/robot hybrid, it is clear that at some point, Kaan'Qsst obtains the dead body of Icarus (whose corpse, looks much the same as Vesuvius), along with an android body, though it is not revealed how does this, or manages to take the body and plant it within the volcano, Mount Vesuvius. In the year 2003, the inactive Vesuvius suddenly activates, with an urge to create destruction. He is attacked by the Global Superhuman Peacekeeping Directive assigned Team Titan for Italy, only to quickly take them down. Planet Titan responds to the threat as Vesuvius walks openly through the streets of Naples as he destroys the buildings. As D'accord drives fire engine into him, he seemingly takes no harm, the impact causing D'accord to be trapped inside. He then turns the water inside the fire engines into steam. The rest of Planet Titan fights him briefly, also to no avail, and eventually he burrows away, returning to Mount Vesuvius to bask in its fires. He is sought out by the Italian villains Roboticus Caesar, Da Vinci and Inquisitor, along with Planet Titan's hero turned villain, The Red Terror, and asked by them to join them in acquiring the Spear of Longinus. He allows them to talk to him beneath the ground in a cavern he creates, and when their talk is done, collapses the cavern on them, killing Da Vinci, as he wishes to serve no-one. He returns to the heart of the volcano once again, only to be bound into it and unable to leave, at the whim of the Spirit of the Mountain, which Planet Titan's Witch Doctor summons. Dark Earth (Universe 1.5) In this reality, his body is removed from Mount Vesuvius by Nazi forces, supposedly working for Doktor Moleculus, the brother of Blitzkrieg, ruler of Nazi Germany. Vesuvius activates, and Moleculus tries to convince him to serve, but Vesuvius escapes, and begins to set fire to Naples. That is when the nano-infected populace turn into Blitzkrieg replicas (Blitzlings, Team Titan comes to affectionately term them) and attack him. The newly assembled version of this world's Team Titan lands brings their jet to aid him, only for it to be shot down. Vesuvius turns the ground around the jet to lava to slow down the Blitzlkings, whilst the jet is repaired, and Vesuvius escapes and ends up joining the team.